Scars
by plltwpjohoofan
Summary: Percy's friends ask him about a scar with that Percy ran to his cabin who will make him feel better about his past. Rated T for mentions of abuse I don't own any of the characters


**a\n this is just something I toughed of last night it is really depressing and there is mentions of abuse don't say I didn't warn you**

 **disclaimer I do not own any of the characters used here the genus Rick Riordan dose**

Percy pov

It was a fairly boring day at camp I was at the beach with Annabeth, Piper, Jason, Thalia (who recently dropped out of the hunters), Hazel, Frank, Nico, Leo (who had showed up at camp on Festus a few weeks Ago with Calypso who was also hear) and Rayna. We were playing a game were someone would point to a scar and you would have to tell the story Behind them we were all in bathing sites so it made it easier. "Ok my turn Annabeth the one on your shoulder" Piper said Annabeth glanced over at it and said "that's from the Titan war, Percy was about to get Stabbed wit a poisoned blade and I jumped in front of It." With that I kissed her, once we broke apart Annabeth said "my turn" she said she looked around and said "Jason the one on your lip" with that Thalia, Piper and Leo Laughed, Jason sighed "when I was two I tried to eat a stapler" he finished we all laughed. He cut us off and said "Percy the one on your collar bone, I looked at it and realization grew on my face that was from Gabe when I was just a kid "oh that was an imposi **(a/n correct me if I'm wrong for spelling)** during my Goode orientation." I lied "are you sure that doesn't look like imposi marks" Nico said "I might be wrong" I lied again "I have to go" I said running to my cabin.

Annabeth pov

"What was that all about" Rayna asked I thought I knew but it wasn't my place to tell anybody so I lied "I'm not sure, I'll go find him" I said as I ran to his cabin. When I got there I knocked on his door it was locked so I said "Percy it's me please open the door" I herd shuffling as he opened the door he had puffy eyes as if he was crying I walked in and closed the door. "What was that all about" I asked him "nothing" he said quickly "is this about him?" I asked in a soft voice then he laid down on his bed and started crying into his pillow. I sat next to him and rubbed his back in circles he got up and cried into my shoulder as I gave him some comforting words to him, then he stopped crying and said "I want to be left alone" I said "ok" and left I told everybody he wanted to be left alone. This worked for everybody except Thalia who didn't look convinced but she followed her brother to the Zeus cabin.

Thalia pov

I wasn't to convinced with Annabeth's excuse I had a feeling I knew what this was, I wasn't going to let this slide I will give him a few minutes but then I will talk to him.

After fifteen minutes I walked up to his cabin and knocked on the door no answer so I tried to open it and it was locked "Percy it's me open the door" I said "what do you want" he said his voice sad and crackly like he has been crying "I want to talk let me in" I said I herd a faint shuffling and the door opened I stepped inside and closed the door. "Ok you're in now what do you want" he asked me his eyes were red and puffy now I was sure that he was crying. "Percy no monster could make you this upset, now who did that to you I know it wasn't your mother." I said to him with that he went to go sit on his bed and look at the sheets and I sat next to him. "It was my previous stepfather Gabe" his voice was barely audible. "He would hit me and my mom" his eyes were watery I took a deep breath and lifted up my bangs to show a scar from the top of my forehead to my ear, "when I was a kid right before I ran away my mom started screaming at me and smashed a Bootle of vodka over my head I was knocked out for who knows how long and when I woke up she was gone, this wasn't the first time she hit me but it was the worst of it later that night I ran away." The memory almost brought me to tears, I could see Percy looking at me with and expiration that was ether sadness, shock, anger or understanding. "I… I had no idea" Percy said I wiped my tears "but that was long ago I don't like to focus on the past, I just focus on what's good in my life now and create your own future" I told him "you know Thals you may look sixteen but you still are the most mature out of all the children of the big three" he told me then I smiled and hugged him then the Dinner bell rang and I said "lets go eat" with that we both walked out of the cabin dry eyed and ready to eat.

 **A/N let me know if there is a story you want o read in the comments hope you enjoyed**


End file.
